


Depth Domination

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Shoyo Hinata was a very high class person. He was the most popular Stripper in the whole world and he was constantly given offers at new strip clubs and other clubs.He was flicking through all of the letters he had on his desk before seeing one he found quite intriguing.And invitation to be a honour stripper at a BDSM club.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Shoyo Hinata was a very high class person. He was the most popular Stripper in the whole world and he was constantly given offers at new strip clubs and other clubs. Though he also searched for the perfect ones, they most of the time tended to be in small states because they had the best guys to work with. 

He was flicking through all of the letters he had on his desk before seeing one he found quite intriguing. 

And invitation to be a honour stripper at a BDSM club. 

Hinata giggled to himself, he’d never been asked to one of these clubs before so he smiled and took the letter into his hands and read it, smiling to himself and placing it down. 

He then decided to write the form before sending it off, he smiled to himself and giggled softly once again. 

He then read over the letter, finding out its location, located near his high school when he was younger ‘Karasuno’. 

He quickly jumped up and put on a pair of leather black short shorts, a cute little pink crop top, with a pair of thigh high black leather boots and quickly packed a bag. 

He’d let his butler and body guards pack the rest of his things. “Jerald! Book a hotel near the Karasuno high school! Make sure they know who I am.” Hinata said and his butler nodded. 

“Edward! Limo now! Get me to the BDSM club near Karasuno named ‘Depth Domination’” He exclaimed and walked outside, his body guards following and Jerald with his bags. 

He climbed into his limo and put his feel up as he went onto his phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of driving the limo stopped and his body guard Tyler, opened the door holding his hand out for Hinata. 

Hinata climbed out and took the had of his body guard as he walked in, faces staring at him in shock and photos being taken, everyone knowing exactly who he was. 

Hinata just giggled and entered the main room of the club, only to be greeted by an adorable little blonde girl and a tall male, with black hair and sexy deep blue eyes. 

Hinata giggled and smiled before the young girl spoke. 

“Welcome! You must be Hinata Shoyo! We’ve been hoping for you. My name is Yachi. I am the clubs Hostess and this is Tobio Kageyama. The owner of the club.” 

The young girl then moved away as Kageyama looked at the boy with a small smirk. “Thanks for deciding to become apart of our club. They guys here can’t wait to meet you. They all know you. All have seen you. All want you Hinata. You should see what the you like. Find out exactly what you’re into for the shows.” 

Hinata nodded and Yachi grabbed his hand pulling him away and into the stage room where there there a bunch of very seriously hot guys and Hinata giggled softly which caught the attention of one guy but he didn’t notice Hinata at first. 

“Hey hey hey Yachi!- Huh? NO WAY! GUYS! HE’S HERE!” The guy yelled. He had black hair with diver streaks and everyone looked over to the three in the middle, instantly spotting Hinata. 

“No way!” A boy who was shorter than him said. He had brown hair with a blonde streak through it. 

“He chose us?! Out of all the requests?!” A male with an unusual rooster hair cut said and the words just made Hinata giggled and everyone starred, biting their lips. 

“Actually. Yours was the only request out of thousands that was from a BDSM club. I was interested in it. But since I’m technically working here now, I could do with knowing all your names because other wise, I tend to give really bad nicknames based on features-“ His voice trailed off as he saw a very hot, very large guy looking at him from the corner, he was so hot it made Hinata bite his lip. 

He then shook it off as the first guy who approached him held his hand out. “I’m Bokuto.” He said with a smile and Hinata just looked at the hand in confusion. 

“Are you trying to, shake hands with me? I don’t do that. I’m a high class stripper. Not a business man.” He giggled and pushed onto his top toes before kissing Bokuto’s cheek. 

“So who are the rest of you?” He asked with a sexy giggled. 

The male with the rooster hair cut walked over with a male having a Bob hair cut. “I’m Kuroo abs this is Kenma.” Hinata looked at Kenma and his eyes lit up with excitement. 

“You mean, Kenma as it KenmaKozumePlayz?!” Hinata says with an excited giggled and Kenma’s eyes widened as he nodded. 

“AKK! I’ve watched all of your lives! You’re an amazing gamer!” He said excitedly and Kenma just blushed, everyone a little shocked that THE Hinata Shoyo, the highest classed stripped in the whole world, was a fan of their little Kenma. 

He giggled excitedly and hugged Kenma. “Please let me have a photo with you!” Hinata said like a child meeting their idol and Kenma’s eyes widened with happiness. “As long as I get one with you.” He said back and Hinata nodded. 

The two then took a few selfies before Hinata went up to Kuroo and kissed his cheek. “And you’re the one always telling him to drink water.” Hinata said and everyone just burst out laughing while Kuroo blushed from embarrassment. 

“Can I ask. I um. Recognise a lot of you. Are you all famous?” Hinata asked excitement in his eyes. 

“Well not a single one of us are as well know as you but yeah.” Oikawa said walking over and smiling. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru. Second page of-“ Hinata interrupted him. “Hottest gays to find!” He said with excitement and kissed oikawas cheeks. 

Bokuto then spoke up. “I should probably tell you who I am. I’ve given you my name, and this tall guy here is Akaashi. We’re the advertisers of-“ Hinata’s eyes started to glow as he saw them together. 

“Lotions Cause Love Potions ads!” Hinata said smiling and they were all really shocked at how he knew all of them. 

Iwaizumi then stepped up. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m gonna guess you know what I do.” He said and Hinata nodded and giggled. 

“You star in the Hottest gays to find magazine too! Page 15!” He says all bubbly and Iwaizumi just nods and blushes, stepping back. 

A largely build guy walked forward pulling the man who was tending in the corner. “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi and this is Aone. We’re from the-“ Hinata’s eyes glowed more then anything but then he blushed looking away and everyone caught on. 

As he looked away he decided to speak. “You’re both from Sexiest Ways To Be Manhandled Magazine.” He said as he blushed and Ushijima chuckled. 

“Indeed we are.” He said with another chuckle as a short guy came bouncing out of one of the rooms with a few others following before he locked eyes with Hinata. 

Now this guy, he knew a little differently. Of course he knew him from the ‘Plumpest Ass’ magazine which Hinata was, every year, on the front cover but he also knew this guy from something else. 

Hinata smiled and Nishinoya walked over. “Nishinoya. It’s been a while.” Hinata said, peering behind him to only gasp at the others. He knew them too. 

“Indeed it has.” One of the guys said, and walked over with a guy with silver hair. “We haven’t seen you since you were 16 years old Shoyo.” The silver hairs guy said, as for the others they were all looking at the scene in front.

Hinata then turned around to the others with a giggle. 

“Oh right. These are my old classmates from school. I too, also went to Karasuno high.” Hinata said which then helped the others to finally understand. 

“You came big time since then didn’t you?” Nishinoya said, jumping up to hug him which Hinata happily accepted. 

“I have one other question. The boss, is he?” Hinata asked, to which Nishinoya nodded. 

“Yeah, that stuck up rich kid you played against in volleyball before you came to Karasuno.” And Hinata giggled. 

“I thought it was him.” Hinata giggled before turning to everyone. 

“Well it’s really lovely to meet you all, and see you there again, and I can’t wait to be working with you all but... you never told me your positions.” Hinata said with a nervous giggle and the others laughed in embarrassment at forgetting. 

Bokuto was the first to speak up. “Me and Akaashi are barebacks. We mostly do rough, bare sec with handcuffs. Though I also sometimes work with Ushijima and Aone in the impact area. For our performances we tend to either show top domination on stage between two tops or Nishinoya joins us for bareback.” Bokuto said and Hinata smiled. 

“Me and Kuroo do rope things and orgasm denial. We also do the same thing on stage but I’m unusually tied to a chair.” Kenma says to Hinata who giggles. 

“Me and Iwaizumi do bratty submission, things like sinking and things as well as bratty domination since were both switches.” Oikawa says and soon the large guy who spoke before started to speak. 

“Me and Aone do impact play. Sometimes Bokuto joins and we tend to use things like overstimulation, chains, whips, whips like that that. It’s the same on stage but we usually have a one of the submissive tied to a moveable bed.” Ushijima says, his description gives Hinata a shiver list before he turns to the final two. 

“Were actually all just switches along with Nishinoya. We’re used as extras for performances and tend to either work the bar with Tsukishima and Asahi. Be a waiter with Tanaka, Ennoshita and Kunimi, or we help with the stripper sets, who aren’t here today due to it being Wednesday which is strippers day off. Which you’ll meet tomorrow. You’ll probably be working with them the most.” Daichi said to Hinata who shook his head. 

“Actually-“ Hinata started before Kageyama stepped into the room and his voice made the whole room shudder. “No he’s not. He is here because everyone in the world knows his name and will be paying big bucks to see him. He’s here to see what he’s into and with be working all the days he decides to work. So you’ll have to show him to ropes to all your activities because remember. The more he’s the their the higher your pay becomes.” Kageyama said before he exited the room without another word. 

“No way! So you’re here as a main?! You get to decide what days you work and everything?! Jesus our boss must like you.” Hinata giggled and shook his head. 

“I think it’s the fact that, this club really was an offer out of thousands, and I think he wants me here as long as possible.” He said giggling and everyone nodded. 

“So, what exactly are you into?” Oikawa asked Hinata who just blushed. 

“I’d say, probably everything. Though I-“ He blushed slightly and looked at Aone and Ushijima and everyone chuckled. 

“Kinda makes sense. You’re one of those.” Sugawara said chuckled as he remembered something from Highschool. Hinata looked at Suga knowing exactly what he was on about and everyone looked at him with peaked interest.


	2. Who First?

“Well.” Sugawara started and Hinata just blushed, but let him tell the story. 

“Hinata tended to get bullied a lot in high school for his short stature, though I know for a fact all of those bullies are regretting it now, I was walking past to the guy when I heard some shouting and a scene where this very large guy had Hinata pinned to a wall while yelling at him, I was gonna stop him as I saw the other boy wrap a hand around Hinata’s but I stopped and I didn’t help. Why didn’t I help you out Hinata?” Sugawara asked and everyone looked at Hinata in confusion. 

“U-Um... well... when the other wrapped a hand around my throat I... let out a very loud moan and it caused to boy to stop and run off.” He said while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously as everyone laughed at Hinata’s story.

“Oh my god.” Bokuto said as he was holding his tomach from laughter. 

“I mean. Having the kink work though. No bully ever came near me again.” He giggled softly and everyone just smiled. 

Hinata then looked around, he still had a large bag in his hand. 

“Is their anywhere I could change? It’s nearly 4pm and-“ this time Oikawa and Bokuto cut him off with a high pitched squeal. 

“Akk! 4pm! Dress time!” Oikawa and Bokuto said in unison and Hinata nodded with a soft giggle. 

Kenma pointed to the rooms. “The boss has already put your name on a door” Kenma said and Hinata smiled and nodded, going into the room and leaving the door open. 

Did he care about the door, not really. He was surrounded by a bunch of hot guys, he wanted them to see his body. 

And with that Hinata put on the shortest dress he had from his bag. It was black and the neck was incrested with diamonds. 

He then put on a pair of light pink thigh high leather boots and a pair pink elbow high leather gloves and a pink choker, before quickly powdering his thighs and the tops to hide previous BDSM scars. He really did like chains, whips and ropes. 

He quickly giggled and shifted the light pink Lacy panties into the correct place. 

He then giggled and walked back into the main room, as all eyes landed on him. 

All of the eyes were looking at him as if they were an army of hungry lions and he was food, that was until Kuroo came over, a question he had been thinking ever since he’d seen Hinata on stage. 

“Hey Hinata. Why do you only ever wear thigh high boots and always have elbow high gloves on?” He asked which hit Hinata right in the spot. 

He did that since he was never able to cover up rope scars or whip burns with makeup. 

He blushed and looked away. “No reason.” He says nervously and now everyone was curious. 

“Well then you wouldn’t mind if we removed your gloves then right?” Bokuto said with a smirk and Hinata looked down as he started to mess with his fingertips knowing he’d been caught. 

“Well there’s a reason I chose to come to a BDSM club rather then a strip club.” He said blushing and looking away as he held his gloved arm out, consenting to the others to remove it. 

Oikawa walked over and slowly and carefully pulled the glove off to reveal Hinata’s lower arms littered in marks. 

They all bit their lips as they could clearly see whip burns on his hands, rope scars on his wrists and and burn marks from hot chains. 

Ushijima whistled and cooed. “Wasn’t expecting that story to actually be real but damn. With the marks you’re covered in, it definitely was.” 

But what was a shock was that Aone walked over and checked over Hinata’s hand. Everyone there knew Aone was a guy who never spoke and to hear him speak they all gasped in shock apart from Ushijima who just chuckled. “He’s got knife cuts and bite scars too.” Aone said and everyone just blinked in shock. 

Aone then looked closely and clicked his fingers as some removal tissue was brought to him and Hinata blushed. ‘Oh shit. Not the top of his arms. He had tattoo concealer there!’ To hide the horny slurs. He had them at the top of both of his arms and on his inner thighs. 

But Aone started to wipe anyway and his eyes grew wide at the tattoo. “Fuck.” Aone said deeply and once again everyone was shocked that Aone could actually speak. 

“Hinata. Why to you have a tattoo on the top of your arm saying daddy’s little toy?” Ushijima asked and Hinata blushed bright red, at that moment, everyone was starring at him with hungry eyes. 

And in a flash the globe on Hinata’s other side was removed, showing everything similar and Oikawa took the removal tissue and started to wipe Hinata’s fire are that said only to gasp. “Holy shit. This side says masters perfect plaything.” He says biting his lip and they then all look down to Hinata’s legs, ‘oh shit’ Hinata thought as he was picked up and placed on the red couch in the middle before his boots were removed to see just as many marks on his legs. 

Bokuto and Kuroo both too one thigh each and started to use the removal tissues. Both of them gasping in unison. 

“Captains special~ player.” Bokuto said ask Kuroo read the other side, “Sir’s sexy star.” 

Everyone just looked at Hinata, looking even more like hungry lions. 

“U-Um... you all weren't meant to see my tattoos.” He said, blushing bright red.

They all didn’t say a word. They just kept their eyes on him like hungry lions before Oikawa traced the tattoo on his arm and said something that grabbed everyone’s attention. “I wonder. Who he’ll want first~ Because this is a lovely sight for our eyes~ but him covering all this up is very naughty~ so I think maybe he’s in a brat mood~ and he’d like to join me and Iwa-chan on stage tonight~” 

Hinata just blushed at him as the others looked at him in shock. “No. He clearly wants overstimulation~” Bokuto said seductively before Aone spoke up and everyone just looked at him in shock. 

“Let him decide.” Aone said, gesturing to let Hinata make his own decision. 

Hinata smiled and blushed as he looked over akk of the boys. “I-I...” He nervously looks around as Ushijima gets the picture. “He doesn’t want to say. Too embarrassed. So Hinata. Point to a tattoo. Masters are me and Aone, Daddy’s toy is Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Captain is Akaashi and Bokuto and Sir is Kuroo and Kenma.” Ushijima said and Hinata nodded and smiled. 

Hinata pointed to the tattoo on his left arm ‘Daddy’s little toy’ and that caused Oikawa to smirk and stick his tongue out at the others. 

“Ahem. Oikawa. If you’re gonna be a brat then he can’t join us. I’m not having two brats.” Iwaizumi said Oikawa blushed and nodded. 

“Hey Iwa-chan~ so our little ginger chose us~ That means he’s in the mood to be spanked~” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“Why. Do you have a certain act in mind for him for tonight Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa just smirked at him. Iwaizumi nodded, knowing exactly what he was on about and Oikawa’s smirk grew larger. 

“Right then little toy~ no more covering up your tattoo or marks~ the audience love it a lot more to see marks like that here~ and keep that outfit on, you can have your gloves and boots back on, but that outfit is perfect for the act later~” Oikawa kissed Hinata’s cheek. 

“Iwa-chance let’s go and get ready! I want everything to be perfect for our act tonight!” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi nodded before everyone split up, moving away to their own rooms and leaving Hinata on the red couch, on his own. 

Hinata then blushed bright red as he put on his boots and gloves. “I guess I’m doing a brat act today then.” He giggled and laid down on the couch, scrolling through his social media.


End file.
